


我的装B队友-3

by meliea88



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 现背
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliea88/pseuds/meliea88





	我的装B队友-3

结束行程的时候姜丹尼尔找不见邕圣祐了，成员们嚷嚷着饿了要吃宵夜，尹智圣说好好好然后说他请客带着一堆人要去吃炸鸡和猪蹄，都要吃东西了邕圣祐呢？心里还惦记着刚刚拍摄时候邕圣祐模棱两可的回应，现在炸鸡猪蹄在姜丹尼尔面前仿佛失去了光，一点魅力也没有了。

尹智圣勾着朴志训的手回头问，“丹尼尔，你不去吗？”

“哦哦可是，哥，你有看到圣祐哥吗？”丹尼尔脖子伸的老长，还想说是不是走在成员最前面又被那个淘气的弟弟绑走了。

赖冠霖听到后回了一句，“啊，圣祐哥说不舒服，先回去睡觉了。”

“哦？圣祐不舒服吗？怎么了吗？丹尼尔你不知道？”尹智圣有点担心，想着要不要回宿舍看看。

“不知道，好像只是累了，大概最近不够睡吧。”赖冠霖抢了话，“没跟哥你说吗？”然后转头看向丹尼尔。

丹尼尔皱了皱眉，刚刚拍摄还好好的就不舒服了吗？是不是在逃避自己的话还是害羞了？赖冠霖竟然知道他的行踪，看来最近是很亲啊。“唔……”不知道为什么丹尼尔就是不愿意说他不知道邕圣祐不舒服这样的话，他们一向都是连体婴，应该是邕圣祐的全部丹尼尔都知道，丹尼尔的全部邕圣祐都了解，ongniel is science这样才是的，“智圣哥，我不去了，我回去看看圣祐哥。”

“行吧，去吧去吧，要是严重记得去医院啊，到时候给我打电话。你要不要吃东西？给你打包？或者圣祐要吗？”然后尹智圣已经没有得到丹尼尔的回应了，国民center已经跑远，夜色里好像还看到他高举手挥了挥。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

邕圣祐没想到发情期会来的那么措手不及，在拍摄时突然闻到丹尼尔信息素味道的时候身体就不是很对劲，想注射一针抑制剂以防万一结果因为不是常规发情期包里竟然一个抑制剂都没有，不知道是因为这两年过度使用抑制剂还是因为行程忙碌造成的生理期紊乱，这些都不是重点，邕圣祐只知道自己要快点再快点赶回宿舍，虽然不是很确定自己这个情况是不是提早到来的发情期，但是一旦在大街上发情，信息素味道漫开，来来往往的行人谁知道会有多少个Alpha，他可不愿意明天新闻头条是什么“限定组合Wanna one成员邕圣祐竟然是Omega，公然发情”等等。

邕圣祐是在20岁的时候开始分化，成为一个稀有的Omega，托抑制剂和练习生生活的福，这两年多他从未真正体验过发情期。但并不代表不知道，此时身体的异状是怎么回事。跌跌撞撞开门回到宿舍，包直接丢在地上，邕圣祐冲进自己房间，门都没来得及关好，他们刚搬过来没多久，繁忙的行程导致自己的行李很多都没有时间整理，于是他的抑制剂他找不到了。

随着时间越久，体内越来越明显的趋势已经不能忽视，感觉到体力一点点散去就像不停歇跳了12个小时的舞蹈，邕圣祐甚至没有任何力气打开最后一个行李箱了，软了的身子恰好跪倒在丹尼尔的床边，埋进他的被子里好像闻到了那一点点的甜桃子味，被激发的情热，宛如燎原之火开始淹没他的每一寸肌肤，呼吸都变得困难，身后的空虚感渴望被粗暴地贯穿。

细长的手指紧紧握成了拳，骨节额外突起，短短的指甲使劲地掐进掌心，仿佛要掐出血痕才能维持短暂的意识清醒了。邕圣祐觉得自己可能要完蛋了，队友们都去吃宵夜，害怕他们突然回来打开门然后满屋子都是自己情欲的味道，也害怕他们太晚回来自己因为没办法满足的空虚干涸在丹尼尔的床上，哦丹尼尔，就连想到他的名字仿佛都是春药般的催化剂。

丹尼尔如果看到自己这样浪荡发情的样子会怎么样呢，喜欢吗，会像今天拍摄他自己说的那样发疯吗？会像自己对他那样渴望的渴望自己吗？意识里的认知和欲望还有现在的生理特征都让邕圣祐感到无比羞耻，然后不由自主地蹭上丹尼尔的床，被子被夹在腿中间，情热早让他本就松垮的衬衣掉在肩膀之下，好像随便一扯都能露出泛红的肉体。

这正是丹尼尔进门看到的情景。当他回到宿舍打开门的时候，扑面而来熟悉的柚子味，又甜又酸涩又撩人，喉结滚动了一下，赶紧关上了宿舍门以防这个信息素的味道散出去引起其他人注意，然后反锁。眼熟的贵妇包直接被丢在地上，两只鞋子甩落在玄关不同位置，他眼神一暗，脱下自己的外套丢在沙发上，喝了一大口桌子上不知道谁喝剩的可口可乐，似乎很冷静地走到窗户和阳台边打开通风，深夜的凉风嗖嗖的吹进屋里，即使只穿了短袖也没办法阻止自己的身体，本该合身的牛仔裤已经被撑起了帐篷，他看见属于自己和邕圣祐还有尹智圣的房间，房门半掩着，从他回宿舍到现在，没有人叫他，他也没看到任何人。

就如同丹尼尔猜想的那样，距离自己的房间越近，迷人的柚子味越浓厚，他能以一枚Alpha的生理反应分辨出这是一个发情期的Omega的信息素的味道，同时也是他心心念了很久迷恋的人的味道。即便如此，看到邕圣祐躺在自己床上，仰着的脸泛潮红，眼睛紧紧闭着，带着湿哒哒的睫毛颤抖着，裸露了精致的锁骨，拉长的脖子和其他暴露在空气里的皮肤都带着淡淡的粉红色，细长的腿和被子交缠着，裤头的纽扣已经松开，隐约露出内裤的边沿。丹尼尔背过身，关上了门，又一次反锁，然后紧紧闭着眼睛深呼吸，寻找脑子里仅剩的清明，似乎并没有什么用，每一次大口呼吸的时候，满房间的情欲气味分子会争先恐后地窜进他的身体里，仿佛一股又一股的柚子味进入体内寻找自己的信息素。

“别过来……”丹尼尔抬头看了眼，床上的人没有睁开眼睛，干裂的唇瓣已经被咬破血，一张一合微微颤抖，嗓音嘶哑。

从丹尼尔回宿舍开始，邕圣祐就知道了，怎么可能不知道？这样敏感又空虚，强行压制情欲带来的痛感炙热感觉得自己快要死的时候，撩拨自己的信息素出现了，好像置身火海之中的时候突然有人把自己捞了起来。邕圣祐用力咬破了自己的舌尖，然后涌入的血腥味可以让自己恢复一点意识。

但是丹尼尔并没有止步，他走上前就和每个晚上睡觉的日常行为一样，俯身从后面把人抱着，60cm的肩膀把邕圣祐收紧在怀里简直轻而易举，邕圣祐的衬衫已经被汗水浸透了紧紧贴在皮肤上，所以丹尼尔抱着他的时候和抱着没有穿衣服的他几乎没什么不同，像火炉一样发烫的体温赤裸裸传递给另一个人。丹尼尔翻身将邕圣祐压在自己身体下，微微起身拉开一点点的距离，拨开了他湿漉漉盖在额头的头发。

“圣祐哥，你知道我的心的。我不是以Alpha的身份在这里，是作为最亲的弟弟。”  
“我可以送你去医院，可以帮你找抑制剂或者打电话给智圣哥。”  
“你若是不愿意，我一定不动你。”

邕圣祐睁开眼睛，看到丹尼尔注视自己的目光，温柔，平静压抑着情欲，声音低沉，性感的过分。还有更要命的，强势的Alpha覆上来的时候，清凉的信息素从头到脚地包围着，舒服得让他脚趾头都忍不住蜷缩，多数人都会被情欲盖过理智的时候，丹尼尔却完美地控制了信息素。少一点是挑逗，必然翻天覆雨，多一点是压制，可能是粉身碎骨。

心里的城墙轰然倒塌，管他呢？  
邕圣祐伸手搂住了丹尼尔，抬脚缠住了身上人的小腿，努力往上凑的身子，无意有意的，唇瓣一点又一点点轻蹭过丹尼尔的下巴。他一句话也没有说，已经胜过了千言万语。

丹尼尔想亲吻邕圣祐很久了，从生存节目开始，总是干燥起皮不爱涂唇膏，喜欢把自己咬到让血的红色和唇瓣晕染开的邕圣祐，还有若隐若现老是吐露的舌尖，现在都是他的了。起先丹尼尔只是轻轻邕圣祐的嘴唇，舌头会轻舔他的牙齿，有血腥味有软糖味还有刚刚喝的可乐味，随着邕圣祐被打开的嘴，溢出的呻吟声差点让本就箭在弦上的丹尼尔差点射了，追着缠上肖想很久的舌，紧紧吸吮。虽然嘴上动作还算温柔，本来是一手抓住身下人的头发，一手探进已经不整的衬衫里揉捏抚摸，早在用手指划过乳尖的时候，强势的撕开了衬衫，然后纽扣旋转跳跃落在地上不知名角落了。

“唔，尼、尼尔，快一点呐嗯…”呻吟声和本该清晰的话语声都黏糊在了一起，唇瓣间牵扯出细长的淫丝。这对于一个发情的Omega来说远远不够，本就敏感的身子在这样的撩拨下软成水了，他甚至好像感受到了后穴的一张一闭缓缓的喘气淌着银液流动，他疯狂的想要丹尼尔，想要丹尼尔把他按在床上粗暴地干他，干到他死去活来跪地求饶，干到他射不出精液全身痉挛。

就像他想的那样他抬起下身紧紧贴着丹尼尔，两人肿胀的下体隔着裤子贴合着上下触碰摩擦着，空出来的手自己脱下了裤子还想扯开内裤就被人抓住了。“哥那么心急想被我上吗？”釜山方言的嗓音和露骨的话吐在邕圣祐的耳边，“哦？哥你都湿到外面来了，真淫荡。”

等他过了这个发情期，非得好好教训一下丹尼尔，知不知道什么是兄友弟恭，fuck，“不、不要磨蹭了，啊、啊嗯……再晚、他们就回来了唔…”还想着那哥哥的身份去压丹尼尔，但是说出来的声音却是羞恼和哀求，还有断断续续的呻吟。

从腰线摸索到下体的手，邕圣祐的内裤早都湿透了，不管前面还是后面，顺着内裤的湿迹坏心思的还画圈圈，引来身下人一阵颤，本来已经盘上丹尼尔的小腿又滑了下来，丹尼尔顺势抱起了身下的人，让他坐在自己身上，“难道我说的不对吗？对啊，回来了怎么办？回来了看到我在干我们圣祐哥吗？”低声的在邕圣祐耳边调笑着，邕圣祐的腿盘上了他的腰，耳尖都红透了看起来软绵绵的通透像软糖那样，丹尼尔咬了上去像咬软糖那样轻轻的舔和吸吮，手也没有闲着，勾下了内裤的边，露出了淌水的菊穴，指头轻轻滑过伸了进去一点点又迅速抽出带着缠绵的银线，“你看都那么湿了，”调笑着还舔了下带着邕圣祐的淫液的手指头，“哥真的很甜呢。”

不知道是不是情动时候的Alpha都这样喜欢用露骨放荡的话挑逗心上人，然后看着他们可能恼怒可能害羞可能迎合可能其他的神态欲罢不能满足作为alpha的占有欲，这是邕圣祐第一个Alpha，他可是邕圣祐，不会轻易服输。邕圣祐低头三两下解开了丹尼尔的裤子，释放了憋屈了很久的粗壮，指腹磨了磨他性器的前端，滚烫滚烫的液体又溢出了一点，“我们尼尔也湿的很厉害啊，不想要吗？”

犬类生物经不起挑拨，丹尼尔舔咬着已经红肿的乳粒，手加快了扩张的速度，一次进入了两根也轻而易举，四处抠弄探索者邕圣祐的兴奋点。现在的邕圣祐一身粉红，泛着水光，赤裸的身子纤细又软的腰和挺立的乳尖，一看就是被人好好疼爱的模样，裤子没全部褪下，半挂着，浑身被丹尼尔舔咬的红印，连嘴角都是被手指搅动无法合上留下的口涎，双腿盘在丹尼尔腰间任凭他动作。丹尼尔只要想到如果今晚先回来的不是自己，是别的队友看到可能会这样的邕圣祐，就一股恼气上头，伸入第三根手指，惹又一阵颤，原本平整的床单已经皱巴巴的湿了不止一块，看着邕圣祐的表情丹尼尔很快找到了敏感点，轻重有度的按弄着还用指尖刮着薄壁，“啊啊哈啊…丹、丹尼尔、不、唔啊啊不行了！“高潮来的猛烈，腹部一湿，在丹尼尔手指的操弄中射出滚烫粘稠的白液。


End file.
